


Rocket of Love

by RubyStardust



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Clierra, Cliff x Sierra, F/M, Sierra x Cliff, i love them, this pair is my current obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyStardust/pseuds/RubyStardust
Summary: A list of moments between my second favorite couple of Team GO Rocket.
Relationships: Cliff/Sierra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rocket of Love

** Genuine **

Sierra never believed a man would ever genuinely love her. 

All the guys she was with when she was on the streets only loved her when she had money. She would buy them anything they wanted just so they would stay with her, keep her safe and warm. Then when her money was gone, so were they, and she was left with a broken heart.

The way Cliff kissed her and caressed her when they were alone told her that cycle was over.

She had found a man who genuinely loved her.

** Turtleneck **

Sierra scrunched her nose as she felt a raindrop land on it, she looked up at the gray clouds and saw that the rain was starting to fall. _Thank goodness I wear two layers._

“Cliff darling, we better get to base fast!” She called out to her boyfriend, who was behind her.

Cliff hated the rain. Reminded him too much of that overthinking goody two shoes, Blanche. Blanche’s main element was water and he hated it.

“Cliff!” Sierra called out again.

Cliff snapped out of it, and looked at the beautiful brunette. He saw her white Team Rocket suit was now wet and see through. He frowned as the gold clothing covered what was underneath.

Oh well, he could take her turtleneck off later and see for himself.

** Soundproof **

Thank stars Giovanni has given Sierra a soundproof room.

“ _Being his number one confidant has perks._ ” She thought as Cliff had shoved all her paperwork that was on her desk to the floor and pinned her to said desk. 

“The door is locked?” He asked, the hunger evident in his tone.

“Always, only for you.” She breathed, moaning as he kissed her neck and pulled at her suit.

Thank the Legendaries no one heard her screaming his name.

** Hair **

Cliff played with Sierra’s hair as she laid her head in his lap. “Do you ever think of putting it in different styles?” He asked curiously.

“Why? Is my bun getting stale?” Sierra teased.

“Stars, no!” He quickly defended. “You know I think it’s beautiful. It’s just...” He hesitated, would she get mad at him for this?

“What is it?” She asked curiously. 

“Maybe you could try putting it in a braid or leave it down. Something new.” He said, biting his cheek while waiting for her answer.

She looked like she was thinking about it then smirked. “Maybe I should put it in a ponytail like Blanche.”

“You _little_ -”

Sierra soon found herself being lifted up and pinned to the wall, his lips attacking hers in an angry battle.

** Vulnerable **

Cliff simply stroked Sierra’s hair as she cried into his chest. She had yet another nightmare about her life on the streets.

“ _I don’t understand_...” She sobbed. “ _Why did everyone who swore they cared about me leave me..._?” 

“I wish I knew, baby.” Cliff sighed, nuzzling her hair. “But they were stupid to ever leave a jewel like you.”

He damned those foster families and all the people who wronged her. He never understood how people could do that to such a sweet woman and turn her into the crying little girl in his arms.

After about five minutes, her sobs died down into sniffles and quiet whimpers. “Feel better?” he whispered, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

“Yes...thank you.” she said, leaning her face into his bare chest.

“Always.” He said, holding her tighter as if she would disappear if he ever let go.

She could always be vulnerable with him and he would keep her safe.


End file.
